mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine Pinkie Pie – Geschichte, die sich Pinkie Pie zufolge so oder ähnlich abgespielt hat – vielleicht
Eine Pinkie Pie – Geschichte, die sich Pinkie Pie zufolge so oder ähnlich abgespielt hat – vielleicht ist die zwanzigste Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 11. Pinkie Pie bastelt ein Märchenbuch, mit Raritys Hilfe und ihrer persönlichen Note. Inhalt Gerade überlegt Rarity was ihr neuestes Kleid werden soll, da stürmt Pinkie Pie in heller Aufregung die Carousel Boutique. Denn schon zum zweiten mal in ihrem Leben weiß sie, die dritt beste Geschenkexpertin Equestrias nicht was sie einem bestimmten Pony schenken soll. Jetzt hofft Pinkie das Rarity, die 37. beste Geschenkexpertin ihr helfen kann. Wenigstens hat Pinkie einen Anhaltspunkt was diesem Pony gefallen könnte. Ein Buch das sie auch als Fohlen hatte, zwar kann sich Pinkie kaum noch daran erinnern, aber sie weiß noch das es um einen Prinzessin im Geburtstagskleid geht. Rarity erkennt das Pinkie „Der Prinzessin neue Kleider“ meint, sie liebt diese Geschichte und hatte das Buch auch als sie noch klein war. Dummerweise hat ihre kleine Schwester Sweetie Belle vor einiger Zeit versucht einen Schönheitsfleck in Thermodynamik zu bekommen und das Experiment in Raritys altem Zimmer abgehalten. Eine Explosion später hatte sich die komplette Einrichtung inklusive Buch und Teilen der Wände in Rauch aufgelöst. Einen Fleck gab es dafür auch nicht. Rarity hat eine Idee, Pinkie soll das Buch einfach basteln. Dann Pinkie dem Pony das Schenken und durch die geopferte Zeit es selber zu machen wird es gleich viel besser als was gekauftes. Pinkie findet die Idee toll und legt gleich mal los. Doch angesichts ihres chaotischen Vorgehens und schräger Ideen beschließt Rarity ihrer Freundin besser zu helfen, als Cheferdakturin. Gleich darauf stehen sie vor der Frage wie den die Prinzessin und der betrügerische Schneider aussehen sollen. Da hat Pinkie eine Idee, sie beide werden die Stars, Pinkie gibt die Prinzessin und Rarity die Schneiderin. Für Pinkie eine ganz logische Aufstellung, da Rarity ja auch in Wirklichkeit einen Art Schneiderin ist. Nach dem das geklärt ist geht es nun um die Frage wie sie den die Bilder gestalten sollen. Pinkie meint das sie einfach jeden Stiel ausprobieren sollten. Als erstes macht sie Strickpuppen von sich und Rarity. Damit zeigt Pinkie wie die Prinzessin von einer besonderen Schneiderin hört und sie anstellt. Allerdings gefällt es Rarity nicht das Pinkie sie als durchtriebene Betrügerin darstellt die die Prinzessin vor allen als Trottel bloßstellen will. In dem daraus entbrennenden Gerangel geht die Raritypuppe kaputt. Wie dem auch sei meint Rarity das sie das Buch auch schreiben können ohne ihre Berufsehre zu beleidigen. Sie greift zu Ölfarben und malt einige Bilder. Dabei stellt Rarity die Schneiderin als besonders gutes Pony da das sich gelegentlich einen Scherz mit blöden adeligen erlaubte in dem sie deren Kleider etwas unvorteilhaft schnitt. Rarity würde am liebsten noch einen Prinzen für die Schneiderin reinschreiben, doch wen Pinkie keine Roboter bekommt kriegt sie keinen Prinzen. Es geht weiter mit dem teil der Geschichte, worin die Schneiderin angeblich einen Stoff herstellt den nur besonders Kluge Ponys sehen können. Da die Prinzessin nicht wollte das jemand erfährt das sie den Stoff nicht sehen kann tat sie einfach verzückt. Für diese Szene macht Pinie Figuren aus Knete. Die Rarity aber nicht gut findet da ihre wie eine Kartoffel ausschaut. Nun malt Rarity ein riesiges Porträt der Schneiderin und betont nochmals das die nicht böse ist, sondern einfach nur allen die Dummheit der Herrscherin demonstrieren wolle. Allerdings weiß Pinkie nicht so recht ob es geht, Irgendwie kommt ihr das Bild bekannt vor. (Eine Variante des Bildes ist in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch hinter ihr zu sehen.) Rarity gibt ihr Recht zu mal es recht nervig werden könnte das ganze Buch in der Größe zu mal und meint das sie erst mal was essen sollten. Da hat Pinkie eine Idee und benutzt einen Apfel und eine Banane für die Szenen mit der Anprobe bei der die Prinzessin aus Scham den Stoff nicht sehen zu können einfach so tat als würde sie es doch. Nach einem Imbiss wendet man sich der Stelle zu an der die Prinzessin eine Große Parade befahl um allen ihre neue Tracht vorzuführen. Da hat Pinkie eine Idee. Den Teil an dem die Berater der Prinzessin, denen die Schneiderin eingeredet hat das nur die aller klügsten den Stoff sehen können eben so tat als würde sie ihn sehen, gestaltet sie in einem recht düsterem Comicstiel. Für die Parade selbst, auf der die Untertanen merken das die Prinzessin nichts anhat, macht Pinkie eine Bastelseite mit der die Leser die Geschichte selbst spielen können. Nun ist man am Ende der Geschichte wo die Prinzessin schockiert feststellt das ihre Untertanen recht haben und sie gar nichts anhat. Für die Gestaltung hat sich Rarity schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Pinkie findet das der Prinzessin einfallen sollte das Ponys von Natur aus ja keinen Kleidung tragen. Allerdings besteht Rarity auf das Richtige Ende der Geschichte. Also malt Pinkie schnell ein „Ende“ Rarity ist nicht ganz zufrieden, weil das Buch ein wildes Durcheinander von Zeichenstielen wie in ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum ist. Am liebsten würde sie etwas realistischeres machen nur weiß Pinkie nicht so ganz was sie damit meint. Rarity steht kurz vorm Wahnsinn. Doch lässt sie es noch mal gut sein, da Pinkie einfach Pinkie ist. Jedenfalls ist das Buch nun fertig, allerdings hat Pinkie den Einfall Seite Drei und Siebzehn zu vertauschen um mehr Spannung zu erzeugen. Was Rarity fast zusammenbrechen lässt. Nun würde Rarity aber gerne wissen für wen das Buch eigentlich ist. Als Antwort überreicht Pinkie es ihr. Denn heute ist der Jahrestag ihres Kennenlernens. Ihr ist eingefallen sie sich vor Jahren über Raritys Lieblingsbuch als junges Fohlen unterhalten haben und da wollte sie ihr dieses Buch schenken. Aber Sweetie Belle hat ihr erzählt Raritys Exemplar in die Luft gejagt zu haben. Eigentlich ist Pinkie nur gekommen um sich zu vergewissern ob Rarity immer noch gerne ein Exemplar davon hätte. Allerdings hätte sie nie geahnt, dass ihr Besuch so toll werden würde. Immerhin haben sie beide ein ganzes Buch zusammen gebastelt. Rarity ist ganz gerührt, sie liebt nicht nur das Buch sondern den ganzen Tag an dem sie es gemacht haben. Da zerstört Pinkie die Stimmung in dem sie mal eben über den Tisch rutscht. Rarity lässt es noch mal gut sein und nimmt Pinkes Vorschlag sich ein paar „Beste Freundinnen Smoothies“ zu gönnen an. Pinkie meint auch das Rarity das Buch mitnehmen soll. Mit einem Smoothie-Fleck auf dem Umschlag wird der Tag noch erinnerungswürdiger. Anspielungen Anmerkung: alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 2 Panel 3: Die Geschichte „Der Prinzessin neue Kleider“ ist die Ponyversion des Märchens „Des Kaisers neue Kleider“. *Seite 2 Panel 5: Sweetie Belles Buch wurde von einem V. Frankenstein geschrieben. Einer der Hauptfiguren aus Mary Shelleys Roman Frankenstein von 1818. *Seite 3 Panel 1: Pinkie Pie benutzt farbige Marker von Breckel-Brand. Bennant nach Heather Breckel einer Coloristen bei IDW Publishing. Die häufiger an den My Little Pony Comics arbeitet. * Seite 6 Panel 3: Auf den Büchern im Regal stehen die Namen vieler Künstler. *Seite 9 Panel 2, 3 & 4: Raritys Malstil wurde dem Stiel des Künstlers J. C. Leyendecker nachempfunden. *Seite 13 Panel 2: Die Cover der Comicbücher "Geschichten von the Loft" und "Heckcolt" sind Parodien auf die Comicserien „Geschichten aus der Gruft“ und „Hellboy“ *Seite 13 Panel 3: Das Panel wurde dem Stiel des „Hellboy“ Schöpfers Mike Mignola nachempfunden. *Seite 15: Auf einem Poster steht „Celestia Superstar“. Ein Verweis auf Jesus Christ Supertstar, einem Rock-Musical. Auf einem zweiten Poster steht „Das Phantom der Wagenburg“ Ein Verweis auf Das Phantom der Oper. Das Pony auf der Seite ist angelehnt an einen Beobachter aus der Fernsehserie Fringe. *Seite 16 Panel 2: Das Panel wurde dem Stiel des Warner Brohters Cartoonisten Chuck Jones nachempfunden. Das Plakat „Prinzessinnen-Saison“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Looneytunes Running-Gag ob nun Hasen- oder Enten-Saison sei. *Seite 16 Panel 3: Das Panel wurde dem Stiel des Peanuts Erfinders Charles M. Schulz nachempfunden. *Seite 18: Die gesamte Seite entspricht einem klassischem Faltbild des MAD Magazin. Navboxen en:Friendship is Magic Issue 42 Kategorie:Comics